


Remember

by zap_trap



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, platonic, platonic soulmate au, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_trap/pseuds/zap_trap
Summary: Day 2: AUCole's there for Jay, and Jay's there for ColeOnly problem is, they don't knowOr: A platonic soulmate AU in which they dream about each other, but never remember in the morning.
Relationships: Cole & Cole's Mother (Ninjago), Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lou (Ninjago), Jay Walker & Ed Walker, Jay Walker & Edna Walker
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978747
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for platonic soulmate aus
> 
> fight me

The first night they dreamt, it was quiet.

Jay sat on the soft grass and watched the trees sway gently. They were in a small clearing in the woods, trees stretching out in every direction. A small pond lapped away gently at pebbles and another boy sat with his feet dangling over the small bridge over the water.

Jay eyed the boy warily. Should he stay away? Should he stay quiet? There weren't many people who lived in the Sea of Sand, and he didn't have many friends at the small school he attended.

The other boy had raven hair and dark skin, completely different from Jay's own flaming red hair and pale complexion. He was taller than him too, but that's all he knew about the stranger.

Never being one to sit quietly, Jay walked up to the new boy as purposefully as a six year old can be to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Jay! Who are you?" he asked cheerfully, giving the other boy a toothy grin.

"I'm Cole," the other boy replied with a smile of his own.

"Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yeah!"

That was all they said before they woke up.

\---

Jay scrambled off his bed and ran to his parents, shaking them awake.

"You'll never believe what happened!" he shrieked in excitement.

Edna rubbed her eyes wearily and gave the little boy a tired smile. "What is it?"

Jay opened his mouth, ready for a tornado of worlds to come tumbling out, but he froze.

"I- I don't remember."

**\-------------**

The second time, they got a few more words in.

The clearing was the same as before, but the other boy- Cole- seemed more open this time.

Jay told him about his family, his home, his school, everything. It was the first time someone didn't judge him for living in a junkyard, and it was really nice. Cole was quiet the whole time he talked, but not in a I'm-spacing-out way. It was more of a I'm-paying-attention kind of way, which was also nice, no one really did that.

But by the time the red haired boy finally ran out of words, they woke up once again.

**\-------------**

The next time he found himself in the clearing, Jay told himself that this time he would let Cole speak.

"Where are you from? What do you like to do? I like inventing, but I'm not old enough to use the big tools yet. Do you like inventing? What's you favorite food? What do-"

"Jay," Cole interrupted with a small laugh. "If you want me to answer, you need to give me time to speak."

"Oh. Right. Okay, go."

"I'm from a small town near Ninjago City, I like to be outside, I've never tried inventing but it sounds fun, and my favorite food is cake." he said the last one with pride, like cake was the best thing in the world.

Jay made a face. "Cake? Why would you prefer cake over pudding?"

Cole's jaw dropped. "Wh- _what?_ Did you just tell me that _pudding_ is better _cake_ "

But before he had the change to enlighten the other boy about the joys of cake, the woke up once more.

**\-------------**

"Jay! What happened to your face?" Cole fretted as he ran over.

That day in school, he was playing around, arranging rocks to make different shapes, when some kids thought it would to shove him.

He fell on the rocks.

A couple hours and a frantic trip to the hospital left him with three stitches over his eyebrow (and ice cream!)

"Oh, just some kids being dumb. Shoved me into rocks. It's fine though!" Jay reassured as Cole's morphed into anger. "I'm okay! See, it's not even bleeding! And I got ice cream!" he continued to ramble on about "the best ice cream place in Ninjago, you _have_ to try it Cole," and how "their chocolate ice cream is _to die for_ ," until they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Someday, I'll meet you and I'll keep you from ever getting hurt again," Cole stated with determination as they dipped their feet into the pond.

Jay smiled back. "Me too."

**\-------------**

The next time Jay found himself in the clearing, Cole was already at their usual spot on the bridge.

"Hey Cole!" he called cheerily. When the boy didn't respond, he tried again.

"Cole?"

"My mom's gone," he said emotionlessly.

"Oh."

Jay stood there for a second before sitting down beside his friend. A moment later, he put his had around his shoulders.

They sit like that for the rest of the night.

**\-------------**

"Hey, Jay?"

"Yeah Cole?"

They'd finished their usual bickering and chatter, and we're trying to pick out shapes from the clouds.

"What would you say if I told you I was going to run away?"

Jay slowly sat up, processing. "What?"

Cole sighed as he pulled himself up too. "You know how I'm going to this super fancy dance school right now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, here's the thing. I can't dance. I can't sing. And I'm not interested in learning to dance or sing either."

"But then you can just tell your dad, right?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. He won't _listen._ I tried to tell him, multiple times, but it hasn't worked."

"Okay, but are you sure there isn't another solution?"

"I can't go anywhere else, but I can't stay here either. 

They sat in silence.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm with you," Jay said, leaving no room for argument.

Cole gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

**\-------------**

Jay was walking home when he heard voices from a small alley between the buildings of Ninjago City.

He peered behind the corner to see two guys backing a black haired boy into a wall.

"So bad at dance he ran away, huh?"

"Took him long enough-"

"Hey!" Jay called without thinking. "Uh- wh- what are you doing?"

 _Dang it Jay, what are_ you _doing?_

"This is none of your business," one of the creepy guys- the one with brown hair- threatened without looking back. The black haired boy shook his head too, as if he was trying to tell him to go away.

Well then, it was a good thing Jay was an expert at doing exactly the opposite of what he was told.

"Leave him alone!" he cried, more confidently this time.

Unfortunately for him, the creepy guys decided to listen this time. They shoved Black Hair back and turned on him.

"Can't you get a message? Get lost," the second one- blond haired- growled. Jay put his hand up placatingly and slowly started to back away, but found himself on the ground as he tripped over his feet.

"No need to get violent, I'm sure we can talk this out-" he braced himself as the Brown Hair raised his fist-

-and... nothing?

Jay looked up from him hands to see the boy from before blocking him from the creepy guys.

"You forget that my father is the most respected dancer in Ninjago, and he could ruin your careers before they even start," he sneered. "So if I were you, I'd leave now."

The guys looked at each other, but they seemed to decide that they didn't want to risk it.

"This isn't over," Blond yelled as they left.

Black Hair waited until they left eyesight to leave his protective stance.

"Ugh, the Dad Card. I hate it, but it's useful sometimes," he mumbled to himself as he reached out his hand to help Jay up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good-" he started to answer but stopped abruptly as their hands met.

They glowed for a second, and Jay felt a warmth wash over him as all the dreams they had together were finally remembered.

"Cole?"

"Jay?"

**\-------------**


End file.
